10 days equals 10 pranks
by crankybay
Summary: The Cahills are all going to stay at the Kabras mansion but Dan isn't to happy about this. What does Dan do to bost the excitment?  mabye some Amian  Summary sucks but please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a new story done by Moi,**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: This is going to be so much fun! But before the fun can begin, IAN COME HERE THIS INSTANT!**

**Ian: Hey, you can't tell me what to do peasent **

**Me: Are you so sure about that? NOW DO THE DISCLAMER!**

**Ian: Or what, kill me in my sleep **

**Me: Now what would be the fun in that! I will just tell Dan that you will be the first on his list**

**Ian: What list?**

**Me: You will just have to fine out next chapter. * Evil grin***

**Ian: Fine! But don't expect me to do this again for you. Crankybay doesn't own anything. There done now don't call me AGAIN peasent.**

**Me: Finally complaints, I will have to change that! Anyways on with the story **

"DAN GET DOWN HERE NOW, ITS TIME TO GO!" 15 year old Amy Cahill screamed.

"Oh come on Ames, do we really have to go? I mean you hate the Cobras and I hate the Cobras" Dan whined

"First of all its Kabras Dan and second of all there is no reason for you to hate them anymore, plus Hamilton will be there."

"Okay well first of all its Cobras C-O-B-R-A-S and they are our enemies say it with me en-em-ies!"

"DANIEL HURRY UP AND GET YOUR BUT OUT THE DOOR!" Nellie screamed. When Dan had started complaining for the millionth time that morning Amy had gone straight out to the taxi waiting outside.

"Tell me again why we have to go?" Dan asked

"For the millionth time, we are going to stay at the Kabras house while Graces mansion is getting fixed up! And you should be grateful they offered to let us stay while the back of graces house gets fixed. You should also be thankful that since we are going they have decided to let all the other younger Cahill's come and stay to.

"Yes but why can't we stay at the front of graces house while they fix the back of graces house like they have been doing?" Dan asked for the hundredth and one time that week!

"Because it will be so noise with all the construction. Now cheer up kiddoes it is only ten days and 9 nights," Nellie said trying to reassure Dan. They had been living in graces house for the past month but now they were getting the back of the house fixed.

~3 hours later – Arriving at the airport~

"Have the Kabras already called for a taxi to pick us up?" Amy asked

"Well they said they were going to send a taxi but I don't know if it has arrived yet!" Nellie answered

"Wow, look how cool that limo is, I wish we could get a ride in a limo for a change instead of those boring old taxies!" Dan said excitedly.

"Um Dan, that is our 'Taxi' When the Kabras say 'Taxi' to us they actually mean limo plus the driver is holding up a sign which says Cahill's. Amy replied.

"Well thank you for pointing that out, captain obvious." Dan replied rolling his eyes while getting into the limo.

"Hey, I was only telling you because you lack the skill of being observant!" Amy said annoyed. Nellie stayed silent the whole time till they arrived at the Kabra's mansion. When Amy and Dan were arguing Nellie liked to stay way out of it before she is pulled onto onside of the argument.

"Wow" Amy said while looking at the mansion. It was spectacular it was about as good as Graces mansion but twice the size. It was VERY grand with a big backyard.

"Um Amy can we just, like GO IN instead of staring at it!" Dan asked. Nellie and Dan were already out of the car but Amy was still in the car staring at awe at the wonderful architect of the building.

"Sorry," Amy said. As they walked up to the Mansion the door opened without them even knocking.

"Welcome to the Kabra Mansion, Ian and Natalie have been expecting you. You are the first to arrive the others will be arriving tomorrow afternoon." The battler said from the door. Just then Ian and Natalie appeared.

"Well hello Love long time no see." Ian said while looking at Amy, Amy just blushed and looked at her shoes.

"D-don't c-call me t-that." Amy replied while Ian was just smirking

"Well hello to you to Cora" Dan said while walking in.

"Well, Daniel the polite thing to do would be to wait till we invite you in." Natalie Said while looking at Dan with disgust.

"Well Cobra, you invited me in when you called to say that we could stay at your house and it DAN D-A-N!" Dan replied rather calmly for him while he walked straight past Natalie. Ian moved aside to let Amy and Nellie enter.

"Okay, Natalie will show Amy and Nasy to their rooms and I will show Dan to his room. We will then let you settle down. Meet us at 7:00pm for dinner. As you probably now know the other Cahill's will arrive tomorrow morning." Ian explained

"Hey, Cobra its NELLIE" Nellie almost yelled from annoyance.

"Sorry Nellie. Dan follow me," and with that Ian left the room with Dan at least 3m behind him. Dan just glared at Ian's back.

"Okay Amy and Nellie follow me." Natalie said and walked out of the room just like her brother.

~3 hours later Dinner~

Dinner was very quiet that night, no one really said a word. And most of the time no one bothered to even try and start a conversation. Everyone just eat in quiet while deep in their own thoughts. About 10minutes later everyone went their separate ways back to their rooms.

~2 hours later~

Dan was lying down in bed thinking about how boring his stay at the Kabra mansion was going to be when he got a great idea! The next 10 days will the best 10 days of chaos! And with that Dan fell asleep planning the days to come.

**Well that's done! The next chapter will be good (I love pranks) so people please, please, please review on my other story's not many people review so PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to be mean but I love reviews as much as I love pranks so tell me if it's good or bad! By the way I am still doing the pause but another chapter of this story will probably be up first! See ya peasants ;D (I like that word) anyways bye!**

**~Crankybay~ **


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: Natalies pranks

**~Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and a special thanks to Stuckinspace who checked this chapter THANKS ~**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey Dan, come here **

**Dan: What do you want?**

**Me: You looking forward to the pranks you have got planed?**

**Dan: oh ye they are going to be gre-, wait how did you know?**

**Me: I am the one writing the story stupid!**

**Dan: Oh ye, I can't wait Natalie is going down! Now hurry up and start the story, I can't wait any longer.**

**Me: okay, hold your horses we have to do the disclaimer first.**

**Dan: Crankybaydoesn'townanything Done now HURRY UP**

**Me: okay, okay carm down! On with the story:**

~ Day 1, 8:00am ~

Dan's POV:

I had just gotten dressed and I was now looking for food in the kitchen. That is harder than it sounds! You see first of all when I finally find the kitchen (which took about an hour!) I walked in and there were others in there so I kinda freaked out thinking there were robbers in the house! But then they said that they were the servants in the house and that the kitchen was out of bands! OUT OF BOUNDS! That makes no sense cause first of all its food I could die of starvation if I am not allowed in the kitchen! And second of all it's a free country! So then I told them that I was about to die if I didn't get the food so they then said okay but don't tell the kabras (they seemed quite scared then) so I said ye sure then I asked why they were so scared and they decided not to answer me so then I said please a MILLION times and I wouldn't let them go so they quickly told me and they said "if we do anything out of time we either get punished or screamed at, especially from Natalie" wow I thought, they are so mean but I already knew that so it didn't surprise me. So they I told them not to worry since the kabras would be in for some surprises today or at least one for today! Then finally I went and looked at the food that they had and GUESS WHAT! They had nothing good! No chips, no cake, no chocolate bars or anything of that sort and by that time I was starving! So that's when Nellie arrived in the picture, I looked down at my watch and it read 9:30am! I could not believe it!

"Hey kiddo, what ya looking for?"

"Food," I replied grumpily,

"Oh don't they have any?" so that's when I told her my story, and she said she would make waffles.

~10:00am~

"Hey Dan, is Nellie up?" Amy asked

"Ye, she is in the kitchen making waffles, she should be done soon though"

"Okay, thanks, I will go and help her." And with that Amy left the room. Amy came back a few minutes to set the table.

"Okay Kiddoes, breakfast is ready." That's when Ian and Natalie entered the room.

"Good morning Amy, Dan and Millie," Ian said.

"NELLIE," Me and Nellie screamed in unison.

"Nellie. Did you cook the food? Because that is the cooks jobs! That is actually why we hired them." Ian replied calmly.

"As they should have told you, the kitchen is out of bounds." Natalie explained.

"Yes actually they did say that but I was starving and I am still starving so shut up and just eat! Or well you don't have to eat, I don't really care if you do or don't….."

"Dan! Stop rambling on!" Amy told me, a little annoyed I may add.

"Thank you Amy, Dan was getting a bit on my nerves as well," Ian thanked Amy. At that Amy blushed slightly

"Are you going to eat or not?" Nellie asked. After that everyone was sitting around the table and like last time no one was talking till Ian broke the silence.

"Just for today, me and Natalie are going to need to go out for about an hour after breakfast. We will be back at about 1'oclock. In the mean time you can explore the place knowing that our rooms are out of bounds the kitchen and the basement is out of bounds and same with the 3 floor on the right. Otherwise you can do whatever you want. Don't leave the house though, and if you need anything just call me or Natalie or you can ask the servants." Ian explained while looking at me the whole time!

"Wow, you have a LOT and I mean A LOT of rules what's on the 3rd floor to the right anyway and what's in the basement that is so special you don't want us going there?" I asked a little suspicious, come to think of it REALLY SUSPICIOUS! I guess that will be something I will have to check out!

"That Daniel is for me to know and you to never know!" Natalie replied

"Well Nat, for your information its DAN say it with me DAN now spell it D to the A to the amazing N DAN!" I screamed at her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh my, look at the time we better get going, bye Amy, Daniel and Nellie." Ian said and with that he and Natalie got up and left the room.

"Well I'm going to clean up here." Nellie said

"Okay, I'll help" Amy replied and they were gone to. Now to let the fun BEGINE! Okay first target today, is going to be Natalie!

~ Fun time ~

First things first, find Natalie's room! I got up and left the kitchen. About 20minutes later I found her room. It wasn't that hard to find since her door was painted PINK, YUCK! Who in their right mind would paint their door PINk! Anyway luckily for me the door was unlocked. The first thing I noticed when entering Natalie's room was completely pink and it was HUGE and that was only putting it simply. She had a double bed, a big balcony looking over a bright blue sea. She had a small (electronic) fire place, a mantel piece covered with heaps of different types of jewellery (it was very neat though.) She had her own bathroom with a spar and a separate shower with a huge sink and heaps of curbeds with a million different types of shampoos two million types of conditioners heaps of hair thingy's and a million other things I couldn't name! She also had the biggest clothes cubered in HISTORY! It was humongous a little less than twice the size of her room! And her room was big and when I say big I mean HUMUNGUS! Wow I though! I was absolutely speechless and I am NEVER EVER left speechless! Putting everything simply, her room was repulsive; I mean I still can't believe HER ROOM IS PINK! That was the hardest thing to take in. anyways I have to start setting up the pranks before time is up!

Step 1:  
>Go to the supermarket.<p>

Nellie and Amy were no were in sight and with a house this big they would never realise that I was missing so I quickly left and headed off to the supermarket with my list of things I needed. Oh and if you're thinking to yourself wait a minute didn't the Kabras say you can't leave the house than my answer to that is: Who follows rules, ESPECIALY from the Kabras!

List:

3 bottles or Red, Black and Blue die

2 shopping trollies (to be returned after use!)

2 bottle of dissolving ink

3 Fake huntsmen's (spiders)

**A/N (PLEASE READ!) Okay hey people, Thanks so much for reading my next chapter! I thought that this chapter was really long so this is part one of chapter 2 (2 parts to chapter 2) Next chapter will be up really soon (it's nearly done) Also when I say 10 pranks for 10 days there will be a series of pranks for the ten characters but there will be one main one for each of the characters. If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Please, please I am begging you to Review, tell me what you think and if things need improvement! Sorry this chapter was a bit of a bore at the beginning. So ye that's it for now! Cya :D**

**~Crankybay~**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2: Natalie gets pranked

**Thanks to Stuckinspace who corrected this chapter. **

**DISCLAMER:**

**Me: Oh Natalie…..**

**Natalie: WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**Me: hey, you didn't let me finish I was just going to ask you to do the disclaimer **

**Natalie: I am not going to do it for one important reason, 1. I don't do things for peasants!**

**Me: You sound just like your brother, anyways that doesn't matter cause you're already first on Dan's list.**

**Natalie: what list?**

**Me: like I would tell you!**

**Me: I (Crankybay) do not own anything. (Unfortunately)**

~ Setting up the pranks time :D ~

Dan's POV:

Okay first is first, I had just been down to the supermarket and was in Natalie's closet taking out all and I mean ALL her clothes and putting it into the 2 shopping trollies I had taken home with me. (No one noticed and I am going to return it!) I had already been in Natalie's closet for an hour squishing all her clothes together and I was just over half way! The clothes were nearly overflowing in the trollies so it was time to find a place to dump them that they wouldn't look in. Now this is the perfect time to think of places that you have been told not to go to. So I thought back to this morning when Ian said that the Basement, his room, Natalie's room and the 3rd floor on the right is out of bounds! So that's when I decided that I would dump the cloths in the basement! I pushed the trollies all the way to the basement (which wasn't that hard to find) and tried the door knob. It was locked but because of the clue hunt I had practised picking locks (luckily though this one wasn't that hard to pick) once I had unlocked the door it was easy for me to push open. I had a look around for traps before entering. When I found none I pushed the trollies inside. Once in there I found a million computers! The basement was huge, It was so cool! It looked like a programing room except this one was deserted. Anyways I didn't have time to go looking around I had a time limit. I would come back here later! I quickly walked in and found something that looked like a rubbish chute and I chucked the first two loads of Natalie's clothes in there. Then I went up and got the rest of the clothes out of her cupboard till nothing was left! And with the reminding clothes I again chucked it down the thing that looked like a rubbish chute and the rest of the clothes disappeared to who noes where. Then I snuck into Amy's room and took a light green t-shirt and pair of old light blue jeans and a pair of her old convers shoes. (I forgot to tell you that I also chucked out all of Natalie's shoes) Then I put the outfit I got from Amy's room in Natalie's HUGE closet! Now her closet was empty except for Amy's top and jeans oh and the pair of shoes!

Now the Next step, I went down to the kitchen and got a plate with some raw meat on it then with the raw meat I went outside and put it on the steps. Okay so now I had done the hardest part, the next step was the bathroom!

I entered the bathroom with the 3 bottles of dye that I had bought. With the red dye I covered the sink then with the blue die I put a pit in all of her bottles of conditioner and last but not least I put the black dye in the toothpaste! (Maybe I put a bit too much in the toothpaste.) Okay So then before the bathroom was done I got two of the huntsmen's and hid them in the cupboards.

Now for the main room, I got the dissolving ink and put it all over the bottom sheet of her bed then covered up the mess with her quilt. I also put the last spider under her pillows. Okay so now I was nearly done. All i had to do now was get the meat. I went out outside and picked it up. It was now crawling with ants.

"Hey, Dan, what are you doing," Amy asked. And that's when I froze. I can't tell her the truth just yet because I would be in so much trouble so I had to think fast! "Ewww what are you doing with that?" Amy almost screamed, disgusted with all the ants

"Oh this? I had found it in the kitchen under the bench when I was looking for food and decided to come and take it outside. One of the servants must have dropped it. Would you like to clean it for me?" I asked with a big grin on my face.

"Oh um, No I'm right, I will just go and see where Nellie is." And with that she ran inside. That was too close for my liking but luckily for me I was a fast thinker when it came to things like this.

Okay so the finishing step for Natalie's prank was to put this in the middle of her cubered. I walked back in and put it right in the middle. Now all that was left in her cuberd was Amy's clothes, mean and about a million Ants. I quietly closed the door and walked back to the main door of her bedroom and examined my handy work. It was perfect! You wouldn't notice the difference till she actually had a close look!

Then I quietly closed the door and walked out to go find Amy and Nellie. I couldn't wait to see Natalie's reaction oh and I couldn't wait to tell Hamilton what happened when the others arrived later on this evening. I looked at the clock in the main hall. I was just in time with about 20 minutes till the Kabras arrived home.

**A/N Okay hey everyone, the next chapter is up! You will find out Natalie's reaction next chapter. Sorry this is a bit short and boring. There was a bit to explain so you all new what the pranks would be oh and sorry that Amy and Nellie weren't in this chapter much. But still please review and tell me how this sorta chapter can be a bit more exciting for next time :D that would be really helpful since I wasn't that happy with it! But the next chapter should be up soonish, thanks for all the reviews last time but please I would love EVERYONE who read this chapter to review! That's an order :D Anyways read and review! Thanks :) **

**Oh and if you were wondering, the next person to be pranked it….. Well they will all get pranked so you tell me who you want to be pranked in the next chapter! **


End file.
